beybladefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Memories of Ryo
Jest to 14 odcinek Metal Sagi Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się snem Gingki, w którym walczy z Ryugą i przegrywa, a Pegasus znika. Następuje wielka eksplozja, a Gingka zaczyna krzyczeć. Gingka budzi się z koszmaru z przerażoną miną, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że to był tylko zły sen. Bierze Pegasusa do ręki. Następnego dnia Kenta i Benkei przychodzą do warsztatu Madoki. Pytają się, gdzie Gingka, a dziewczyna odpowiada, że wyszedł na chwilę. Benkei zauważa ogromnego hamburgera i mówi, że przepysznie wygląda, ale Madoka mówi, że zrobiła go dla Gingki, bo od wczoraj nic nie jadł. Benkei jednak go zjada. Dziewczyna martwi się o Gingkę. Widzimy wspomnienie z bitwy Ryugi z Gingką, który przegrał. Madoka nie może uwierzyć, że Gingka przegrał i mówi, że musi być zdenerwowany. Benkei jednak mówi, że raz się wygrywa, a raz przegrywa i że nie można się poddać, gdy raz się przegra. Kenta zastanawia się, czy to aby na pewno jedyna rzecz, która go martwi, bo nie byłby tak zdenerwowany, gdyby chodziło tylko o przegraną, bo nie jest sobą. Widzimy wspomnienie z bitwy, gdzie Gingka denerwuje się, bo Ryuga obraża jego ojca. Kenta mówi, że na pewno ma jakąś historię z Ryugą. Benkei dodaje, że nie może to być dobra historia. Nagle Gingka schodzi na dół, krzycząc.Mówi Benkei'owi, by oddał mu hamburgera. Madoka cieszy się, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Nagle wchodzą przyjaciele Kenty. Pokazują Beya z pomieszanymi częściami. Gingka gratuluje dobrego połączenia. Koledzy mówią, że stali się silniejsi, ale nie mogą pokonać Gingki. Wyzywają go na pojedynek. Po chwili wahania Gingka zgadza się. Rozpoczyna się walka, ale Gingka na wspomnienie Ryugi za słabo wystrzela Pegasusa. Przeciwnik pokonuje go jednym ciosem. Benkei wygania chłopców ze sklepu, bo mówi, że Gingka nie jest sobą i na nich krzyczy. Gingka mówi, że musi iść. Benkei próbuje go zatrzymać, ale on nie słucha i idzie na górę. Nagle pojawia się Kyoya i mówi, że to nie ma sensu, bo ta walka była ważniejsza, niż mogą zrozumieć i gdy przegrał, jego Duch Bladera upadł. Madoka pyta się, jak mogą mu pomóc. Kyoya mówi, że nic i Gingka musi sobie sam poradzić. Gingka leży na trawniku, patrząc na Pegasusa. Nagle pojawia się Kenta. Mówi, że jego przyjaciel nie jest sobą, a on wolał dawnego Gingkę i że przyjaciele powinni sobie wszystko mówić. Chce, by był szczery. Mówi, że on, Madoka i Benkei się o niego martwią. Gingka przeprasza i mówi, że jego jedynym celem było znalezienie i pokonanie Ryugi. Zaczyna opowiadać historię. Opowieść zaczyna się w wiosce Koma. Gingka budzi się i mówi tacie dzień dobry, ale nikt mu nie odpowiada. Wychodzi więc na zewnątrz. Biegnie nad strumień koło domu i pospiesznie się myje. Pyta się kogoś, gdzie jest jego ojciec. Ten odpowiada mu, że w lesie. Gingka dziękuje i odchodzi. Grupka dzieci stoi przy małej arenie i chce z nim walczyć, ale on mówi, że później. Biegnie dalej. Woła do taty, w końcu słyszy jego głos. Przedziera się przez krzaki i staje twarzą w twarz z niedźwiedziem. Krzyczy, ale widzi ojca, Ryo Hagane, siłującego się z niedźwiedziem. Wyjmuje wyrzutnię i Beya, Storm Pegasusa. Bey robi obrót wokół niedźwiedzia i wraca do ojca Gingki. Niedźwiedź odchodzi. Ryo daje Gingkce Pegasusa i każe nim walczyć. Rozpoczyna się walka. Gingka zachwyca się Pegasusem, ale ojciec mówi, by skupił się na walce. Beye zderzają się z dużą siłą. Gingka nie może uwierzyć, że walczy beyem ojca, jednak on mówi, że najważniejsza w bitwie nie jest siła Beya, tylko Duch Bladera. Ryo wypycha Pegasusa z areny. Ryo mówi, że Beye mają nieskończoną ilość mocy i tylko najlepsi mogą całą wyciągnąć. Każe mu ćwiczyć i stać się silniejszym. Nagle ktoś mówi do ojca Gingki, że spotkają się wieczorem. Gingka pyta się, o co chodzi. Ojciec mówi, że dziś wieczorem zobaczy prawdziwą moc Pegasusa. Przenosimy się obok góry, do której prowadzi długa ścieżka, wijąca się w górę. Ryo wystrzela Pegasusa, zapalając pochodnie. Oświetlają długie schody. Gdy kończy, wylatuje wysoko w niebo, ukazując gwiazdozbiór Pegaza. Nagle pojawia się helikopter. Ryo mówi, że to ludzie, którzy chcą zabrać Zakazanego Beya, ze złą mocą, zapieczętowanego w tej górze. Biegnie za nimi, a Gingka z nim. Widzimy wnętrze jaskini, wypełnione lawą. W krysztale znajduje się Lightning L-Drago. Podchodzą do niego Ryuga i Doji. Ryuga skacze, omijając liczne pułapki. Doji wystrzela Dark Wolfa, pomagając mu. Gdy Ryuga ma wziąć kryształ, kolce zdzierają mu pelerynę. Nic mu się nie stało, więc bierze kryształ. Czuje jego moc. Nagle Ryo każe mu się zatrzymać. Mówi, że nie pozwoli mu mieć tego Beya. Doji wystrzela Wolfa, a Ryo Pegasusa, odpychając go. Jednak Ryuga kruszy kryształ i bierze Lightning L-Drago. Gingka krzyczy do ojca, ale on każe mu się odsunąć. Ryuga wystrzela Lightning L-Drago i przerywa most, łączący Gingkę i Ryo. Tworzy arenę do walki. Zaczyna się bitwa. Gingka zauważa odwróconą rotację. Pegasus wylatuje w powietrze, jednak powraca na arenę. Wypycha przeciwnika na krawędź areny. Atakuje L-Drago. Ryuga czuje ogromną siłę. Strąca Pegasusa na arenę. Następuje ogromna eksplozja. Pegasus wylatuje z areny, a L-Drago uderza w skałę, na której stoi Ryo. Gingka krzyczy. Jego ojciec jest nieprzytomny. Ryuga zrywa opaskę z jego głowy i wyciera nim swojego Beya, mówiąc, że teraz go sobie weźmie. Ryo mówi, że mu nie wolno, ale jest za słaby. Miejsce zaczyna się walić. Ryuga i Doji je opuszczają. Ryo wstaje. Każe Gingkce iść, ale ten nie chce go opuścić. Ojciec mówi, by pokonał i odebrał L-Drago i że decydującym czynnikiem w bitwach jest Duch Bladera. Wystrzela Pegasusa, który leci do Gingki. Ryo każe mu iść i stać się silnym. Miejsce się zawaliło, a Gingka krzyczy. Przed wejściem do jaskini siedzi Gingka i płacze. Ma w ręku Pegasusa. Przypomina sobie ostatnie słowa ojca. Krzyczy w noc. Tak rozpoczął wędrówkę, by stać się silnym i by pokonać Ryugę. Kenta, wysłuchawszy historii zaczyna płakać. Gingka przeprasza, że wcześniej mu nie powiedział, ale Kenta mówi, że on powinien przeprosić, że prosił, by mu to opowiedział. Gingka jednak jest szczęśliwy, że powiedział o tym przyjacielowi. Kenta wyzywa go na pojedynek. Gingka jednak mówi, że jest już za późno na dziś i że jutro będą walczyć. Rozstają się. Gingka mówi, że przeprasza Kentę i patrzy w dal... Galeria Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Metal Fusion Kategoria:Metal Saga Kategoria:Metal fusion